Perfect Judgment
by LunaticChaos
Summary: This fic is essentially a retelling of Code Geass' story, this time without Lelouch making the constant mistakes he made during the story. Some scenes will remain unaltered while others are going to get a drastic makeover.
1. The Black Prince

First off, Yes I know this is going to sound familiar to start with, but hey, it's a perfect way to start things off. For this first part I decided to do more subtle changes to the plot for this chapter, and of course give the solution to that chess match Lelouch has a the start of the anime.

Second off, if you didn't read the description, this fic is based off the idea, what would happen if Lelouch was wise as well as intelligent. Because lets face it, he makes a plethora of mistakes during the course of the show that bites him in the butt later on which could have been avoided if he was wiser.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, or Sunrise…If I did Seed Destiny would never have seen the light of day. I also don't own any quoted line from the show.

* * *

"Good God, even you won't be able to win this one!" his friend, Rivalz Cardemonde, exclaimed looking at the chessboard in front of them. 

_What an idiotic statement._ The boy who had identified himself as Lelouch Lamperouge to the Britannian Noble in front of him thought, a small smirk on his face while looking at the board. _I'll win in three moves._ "Rivalz, when do we have to leave to make it to our next class?"

"Well….if we speed we can make it in about twenty minutes," Rivalz answered, a look of confusion on his face, and annoyance mixed with superiority on the Noble's in front of him.

_This noble actually thinks he's going to win. I cannot believe the old man was worried in this situation._ "Well then, I'll ask you to drive carefully," Lelouch replied calmly taking his seat opposite of the Noble, having taken a glance at the Nobleman's remaining time, nine minutes and thirty seconds, "This'll be over in ten minutes at most. Master, about that little matter…"

"I know, I'll talk to them," the old man Lelouch was replacing in this match answered.

"Nine minutes? Fine, twenty second a move," the nobleman stated.

Lelouch lifted his King from its position on H-Six with a smile and answered, "That's plenty."

"The King first?" The nobleman asked, and then began laughing as Lelouch placed it to the right one space to G-six.

The nobleman then moved his pawn, residing on C-Six to B-Seven, which was promptly followed by Lelouch moving his Rook from A-Eight to H-Eight to back up his Queen on H-Three. This one move brought the game to a screeching halt, because in one move, Lelouch was going to win. To move any piece was to lose, with Lelouch's queen at H-Three keeping the Nobleman's King on G-One from moving, and his pawn on F-Two blocking his queen from helping, which in turn was prevented from moving by Lelouch's pawn on F-Three. Lelouch only smiled as the Nobleman grew slack-jawed and nervous, trying to find a way out of the situation. Minutes passed quickly as the Nobleman's clock slowly began to run out of time. And then, the harsh buzzing sound came from the clock, signaling the end of the nobleman's time, "It's now twenty seconds a move," Lelouch said, the timer being set for twenty seconds all while the nobleman nervously took Lelouch's Knight with his own. And then Lelouch moved his queen to H-One. "Checkmate," Lelouch said his face returning to a slight look of boredom while standing up and began walking out the room, Rivalz close behind him.

The two of them refrained from talking until they had gotten into the lobby of the large hotel the match had taken place in, "That was really great!" Rivalz exclaimed, excited at having watched what he thought was a complete turn around game, "You turned that game around like it was nothing. It's great, Noble's have so much pride so he'll definitely pay up."

"In the end, it's only a matter of how long the enemy takes to make their move," Lelouch muttered to himself, exiting the building he said to Rivalz, "Noblemen are all soft, mere parasites living off those of us with real talent."

"Well then, how about against Elevens? Unlike Britannians…" Rivalz suggested as both of them heard the people outside exclaiming at the news, of a terrorist attack and the deaths of many elevens and a few Britannians. And then Clovis, the governor of Area Eleven, the area they were living in, formerly the nation of Japan, appeared on TV in a public display of sadness at the unnecessary deaths and then called out for the citizens to pray for the Britannians lost in the attack. Rivalz then asked, "Going to mourn?"

"What about you?"

"I'd be embarrassed,"

"True, besides, tears and prayer won't bring back those that are lost," Lelouch replied, taking the parking receipt for Rivalz bike and then sat in the sidecar, strapping on a helmet as did Rivalz.

"That's so cold, it's just like you," Rivalz replied with a laugh driving them to the highway at a leisurely pace. Lelouch brought out a book and began reading it as Rivalz drove, eventually Rivalz asking Lelouch, "So why did you move the King first?"

"If the King doesn't lead the charge, how can he expect his men to follow him?" Lelouch responds simply, as if it was a simple and absolutely truth.

"Say…Do you plan on becoming a CEO of some company or something?" Rivalz asked.

"I don't really plan on it, but who knows," Lelouch answered, and then suddenly a loud horn blasted behind them, causing them to look behind them to see a huge truck coming up fast on their tail. Rivalz yelled something as he sped up to avoid getting crashed into, the truck turning down a road and crashing into a building, _The idiots…what's with them?_

"Was that….our fault?" Rivalz asked cautiously, stopping to watch the wreck, many others on the sidewalks and buildings off the freeway doing the same, some taking pictures, others insulting the driver for poor and careless driving.

"Tch," Lelouch sneered as he took off his helmet and began running towards the truck, _All these people, merely looking on as someone probably needs medical attention. I shouldn't be surprised, that's how Britannians are, they watch on as people get abused and never do a thing to lift a helping hand. Persecuting the weak instead of helping them, they make me sick._ Lelouch came up on the truck and then tried to reach the cab, however finding it impossible he called out, "Hello! Are you okay in there!?" He then noticed a ladder sticking out of the side of the truck and began climbing up it. And then the truck suddenly started up again just as Lelouch had reached the top of the ladder, knocking him inside. Inside he found a large compartment with a strange ball-like device strapped to the floor, and then a doorway and ladder leading to another compartment.

"Surrender! We have you surrounded!" a voice blared on a loudspeaker, machine gun fire could be heard outside the vehicle, "The next shots won't be warning shots!"

_Great, just great the army…which means these guys are probably terrorists…and that means that either this thing._ Lelouch then rubbed the strange device he shared the compartment with, _Or what's in the other room is something extremely dangerous._ Just then a woman with spiky red hair walked into the room, Lelouch fortunately having been behind the device out of sight as she walked through, removing a coat and walking up the ladder to the next compartment, revealing a tight outfit that for some reason or another accentuated her breasts, _That woman…I've seen her before…damn someone that good looking a terrorist? What a shame. Well no matter, I still need to get out of this situation. _The back of the truck opened up revealing that it wasn't another room she was walking into, but into a Knightmare frame, a red Glasgow, a unit suited for distraction and gorilla tactics. _They're real terrorists. Dangerous ones at that…_ Lelouch thought watching it jump out of the truck, the door closing behind it. Lelouch then picked up the jacket she had been wearing and removed a radio from it, turning it off and sticking it into his over-shirt. _This could come in handy._ Lelouch sat in the truck for a while as it continued to drive on, becoming increasingly desperate for a time based on how much it swerved about. And then it suddenly stopped, _About time, I was wondering if it'd ever stop at that rate._ Lelouch stood up and began to look for an exit, _It sounded like it crashed so I should be fine, there shouldn't be any terrorists around here._ And then almost dashing his hopes the side door opened, Lelouch ducking back down, expecting someone to be on the other side. After a bit he became satisfied no one was going to show up and then stood back up. He began examining the device a bit before turning around to leave, _Well it's none of my…_Lelouch's thoughts being cut short as a foot solder came flying through the air at him, aiming a kick at his head, which he had managed to block. The solder pinned him to the ground, removed his oxygen mask and demanded, "Stop killing people!"

Lelouch responded by attempting to kick the solder off him, who jumped back and took out a knife, Lelouch stood up and glared at the Britannian Solder in front of him, "Stop killing? Why don't you follow your own advice?" Lelouch demanded, the man in front of him gasping as Lelouch's face entered the dim light of the underground area they were in.

"Lelouch?"

Lelouch stopped right where he was, "….It can't be….Su…Suzaku?" Lelouch asked as the man in front of him removed his mask and helmet, revealing a very old friend, "What are you doing with the military?"

"Lelouch…I could ask you the same, why are you with terrorists, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to bring you in, and with poison gas!"

"I'm not with them, I got dragged into this unwillingly because I decided to do the right thing and see if they were all right after they crashed," Lelouch sighed, scratching his head, "Still as muscle-bound as ever, that kick hurt." Just then the device began expelling, opening up, Suzaku jumping towards Lelouch, pushing the oxygen mask to his face, however, instead of some poison gas light was released, a girl floating in the middle of it, slowing descending to the ground, wearing a strange white restraining full body suit and had green hair. "That's not a gas," Lelouch said through the mask, wide eyed and stunned at what this could mean.

An hour later, Lelouch was trying to catch his breath in an underground tunnel, the girl from the device nearby and free of most of her restraints, _Oh god, oh god how am I going to get out of this alive. They killed Suzaku because he wouldn't kill me. This girl is some sort of top secret project to Britannia, and to top it all off, I'm in mortal danger, the Britannian army is tearing the entire Ghetto apart._ Lelouch slowly calmed himself as he took out his cellphone and remembered the radio he had picked up earlier…_Yes….that should work…_He looked at the green haired girl, sizing her up, attempting to determine why she was captured by Britannia, _She's a top secret Britannian project. So far I have two pawns, and whatever she is to get out of this situation. If I want to live then I have many more pieces I need to claim. This is going to be difficult, but not impossible._ "All right," Lelouch said to her, "I assume you don't want to go back to Britannia, and you certainly don't want to die. So you have only one choice, tell me what you know and I may be able to find a way we both will get out of here with our lives and our freedom." The girl merely held out her hand in response, as if she wanted Lelouch to take it, _Why not? If she wants some security and it'll speed up my getting the answers I need. _Lelouch took her hand and the entire scene went white, then he seemed to be sucked into a blue void.

"This is a contract," a voice came to him within the void as many scenes began to flash before his eyes, "In return for a gift of power, you must in turn grant one of my wishes. If you enter this contract you will live as a human, but also different from humans. Different Rules, Different Time, Different Life. This power of the king will make you lonely. If you're prepared for that…" the voice continued and then an image of an older man in regal clothing looking out at a twilight scene appeared before his eyes.

"Very well, I hereby enter into this contract. I shall do it gladly, your wish will become a wish of mine," Lelouch responded from within a white void, information pouring into his head as a pain came to his left eye, and then the void vanished. The girl reappearing before him as well as the tunnel they were in, letting go of his hand as his vision returned. "….Geass….huh?" Lelouch said with a smile, an almost bird-like sigil now glowing red in the purple iris of his left eye, "Very interesting indeed…I do believe we can live through this now and gain far more than I ever imagined possible," Lelouch said with a faint smile as the sigil faded, his eye returning to normal. He turned to the girl and asked, "Your name?"

"C.C."

"C.C….huh? Well then C.C. let us get out of this then," Lelouch said with a smirk, turning off his cell phone and returning it to his back pocket, "And although what you gave me isn't an answer to my question, it does explain rather well there are things about you that make you a very valuable person to Britannia. How many other people have this power you have given me?"

"Your power…none."

"This power of the king then,"

"One other that I can remember,"

"His power?"

"Telepathy,"

"Great…how can I recognize him?"

"He has white hair and he's Chinese," C.C. responded simply, "Are we going to get out of here or not? This tunnel could collapse at any moment."

"Tch, I suppose you're right there," Lelouch said as he continued on his way, deep in thought as he continued following the tunnel, eventually coming on a staircase leading up, and the sound of gunfire, "Interesting." Lelouch waited for the gunfire to stop as he motioned for C.C. to stay hidden as he walked up the stair, hands in the air to see who was out there.

"My, my, looks what he have here," a familiar voice taunted, a special forces team that was responsible for Suzaku's death, Lelouch inwardly smiled as he saw this, the entire team training their guns on him as they walked over the bodies of many Japanese civilians they had apparently gunned down, "Where's the girl boy, bring her out and we may let you live."

"You guys, you Britannians, follow this order in my name, the name of Lelouch Vi Britannia," Lelouch said, his eye glowing again, "Die."

A strange laugh filled the air as the special forces team put their guns to the base of the necks as the leader responded, "Yes…your highness!" And they all immediately pulled the trigger, Lelouch starting to laugh, "It work….it really works…" Lelouch then called down to C.C. "The coast is clear, and your gift works beautifully."

"Did you expect otherwise?" she asked walking up, "And this hardly constitutes getting out of here, there is still an army out there tearing this place apart."

"You're underestimating me," Lelouch chuckled while looking at her, "Everything will be going according to plan now." A low rumbling started coming from the ground as if something very large was coming towards them. "Almost as if on cue," Lelouch mused, a very large Knightmare frame crashing through the front gate of the building he was in, a Sutherland.

It seemed to look around for a bit and then a woman's voice sounded over an intercom, "What happened here? What's a Britannian Student doing here…and who is that woman with you? Answer me or…" the voice demanded, the Sutherland firing some warning shots over their heads.

"My name is Alan Space, I'm the son of a Duke, she's a hostage I managed to secure the release of from a terrorist group in the area," Lelouch lied to the voice, "I have an ID card in my breast pocket, after you confirm my identity I'd like to request your protection."

The Knightmare powered down as a dark skinned woman came out of it, "Keep your hands up, I'll retrieve your ID myself," she ordered, keeping a gun trained on him.

"Give me your Knightmare and then forget about ever seeing us," Lelouch ordered, his left eye glowing again.

"Ye…yes," the woman said, lowering the gun.

"The ID and Password to your Knightmare, what are they?" Lelouch asked.

"The Code is XG2, ID is 2D4," she said tossing the key to Lelouch, who caught it in one hand.

Lelouch walked over to the Knightmare, C.C. following him, the two of them using the foot elevator to pull them up into the cockpit. "I'll admit, that is a start, what's next?" C.C. asked as Lelouch started the Knightmare up, C.C. sitting off to the side for now.

"Now we began to counterattack, but first to secure more weapons," Lelouch said while he piloted the Knightmare out, "This looks good, there's a group of extra Sutherlands coming in by train in ten minutes."

"That's not going to do you much good however, you can only pilot one, and I hope you don't expect me to pilot one,"

"Not at all, I think I'll repay them for putting me in this situation," Lelouch said as he unbuttoned the top few buttons of his over-shirt and removed the radio, "I was right, this will be of use."

* * *

And that's all for this chapter, the fun stuff where things really start to change happens next chapter. Now then I've got a couple of questions for you to answer in a review…why? Because I find it encourages you to review when you otherwise wouldn't have anything to say. And because I usually ask questions I enjoy reading the answers to. If I feel a review needs to be responded to I'll do it through the new pm system, or if I think it's something everybody could do to hear I'll stick it in my author's note at the start of the next chapter. Oh and if you're curious, without the Author's notes, this chapter ran for a little under 2900 words. 

1. What do you think of how the story changes all ready?

2. For the parts I didn't quote from the show, did it sound like they were in character?

3. Interested to see what's going to happen next?

And that's all for now. Ciao for now!

Tis has been a chapter from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos


	2. The Battle of Shinjuku

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Sunrise, believe me if I did Suzaku would be a lot more tolerable, and there would have been a Galahad or Mordred Knightmare by now.

Okay there is a couple things that appeared in the reviews for last chapter I think I'll mention my answers to here just cause they seem more important than others…

On C.C.: She was half dead in the beginning of the show if you people remember. I certainly would be given the state she was being confined in. Her defenses would be down and would mostly only give her opinion when asked. She'll get more "lively" as the story progresses.

And in general: You'll have to forgive the writing, it's been a while since I've done fanfiction so I'm understandably rusty.

* * *

"Interesting, but you can hardly fight with me in this thing," C.C. stated, watching Lelouch take out the radio, currently sitting on the side of the cockpit, Lelouch scooted over slightly to the other side, "Or do you plan on having me sit on your lap or at your feet so you can pilot this thing?" 

Lelouch laughed as he answered, with almost uncanny speed, "I did plan on dropping you off somewhere safe before I began the actual battle….but we can do your idea if you'd like." While answering he brought up a small screen using the limited keypads in the cockpit, as a small screen began depicting sequences of numbers and letters, a system command console. "Good, they aren't expecting hackers," he muttered as a list of numbers and letters popped up on another small screen and then vanished.

"Can I assume those were the IDs and passwords to the Knightmares you mentioned?" C.C. asked, brushing off his response.

"Indeed they were," Lelouch answered as he piloted his Sutherland to a vantage point inside a ruined building overlooking the railroad the train with the Knightmares was to pass under, he brought up a larger screen depicting the current troop deployment in the Ghettos, and then he scanned the battlefield finding a red knightmare that was not on the screen…a Glasgow, currently being chased by a pair of Sutherlands, "So she's still alive and operational, I wonder if I can get in touch with her." He turned on the radio and then began fiddling with the frequency slightly when he got static, attempting to return it to the one he wanted, then hearing a woman's voice yell out something along the lines of 'Britannian Pigs' he was satisfied he found the right frequency, "You there, in the red Glasgow."

"What? How did you get this frequency?" the voice responded.

"Do you want to win?" Lelouch asked with an almost rhetorical quality to his voice and question got a stunned silence, "If you follow my orders I will save you and this Ghetto."

"What?...What do you want me to do?"

"Good answer, go west, get on the western railway and use the western exit," Lelouch answered, and then watched the red Glasgow do just that, running from the pair of Sutherlands and hopping up to the raised railway that now was below him, coming towards his hiding place in the building, "For believing me, I'll grant you victory," he continued as the train came into the Glasgow's sight, "Jump on top of it." The far more nimble Glasgow jumped up onto the train and sped down it as the pair of Sutherlands were forced to stop the train, the first one putting it's arm on it and slowing it down while retreating, stopping right below Lelouch's hiding place; the second one backpedaling as well.

The second Sutherland began to jump up onto the train as Lelouch fired his slash-hawks, blades tethered by long steel cables to the shoulders of his Sutherland, ripping the Britannia Sutherland's head off and hitting it right under the cockpit, causing it to fall off the railroad and then ejecting it's cockpit before it crashed. A voice came over the general channel, "Who are you? What's your unit?"

"I have no allegiance," Lelouch answered as he raised his Sutherland's rifle and began firing, his aim thrown off by C.C. crowding the cockpit so he was only able to get the enemy's arm and then a leg. At that point he could have very well been shot down as the enemy Sutherland prepared to fire at him, but then the Glasgow came flying down the top of the train at it, causing the Britannian pilot to eject before he was killed by the attack. Lelouch quickly vanished into the building and out a back entrance before the Glasgow turned its attention to him. After a few minutes he prepared to transmit a new message, now on his way to a much higher vantage point, using the information from the screen depicting troop deployment to avoid being seen. He took a look at where the Glasgow was and saw a group of people near it, obviously a Japanese rebellion group, he then transmitted the question, "Are you the leader?"

"Ah…yes," a voice responded, _Sheesh, the guy with the hair? Well it's somewhat unexpected but he seems to be a pushover so I can work with this._

"Very well then, I'll give you those things on the trains, consider it a present. But if you want to win enter them and follow my commands," he then began to hear murmurs of excitement and amazement as the Japanese rebels by the Glasgow began to open the train cars, after a moment he continued, "You there, in the Glasgow. Stay in there, those Sutherlands don't suit your style. Switch your energy filler out and prepare to fight. I will call again in fifteen minutes." Lelouch then switched the radio off and sighed, "This is rather tiring."

"Are you going to give up?" C.C. asked, almost mockingly.

"Of course not," Lelouch answered as he wiped his brow, "Now then, for the next phase of my plan. To eliminate the Britannian army," he muttered as he began studying the readouts and began programming something on yet another monitor, no, it was more like he was altering the programming for something, and then several blips appeared on the screen where he was getting the Britannian troop positions, each blip being marked by a different letter and number, "There we go. That should do the trick."

"Impressive, you managed to reprogram the onboard computer in a limited amount of time,"

"Not really, I just added in some lines to the print out procedures, I'll have to constantly change those lines to keep this working. This would be of no use if we were to get caught in a fight," Lelouch answered as he sighed, picking up the radio again, "Time to get this over with." He switched it on and spoke to the rebels again, "Are you ready?"

"Ahhh, yes…Can you at least tell me your name?"

"No, I can't be sure this channel isn't being monitored. It's safer to conceal personal information, for both of us,"

For the next thirty minutes Lelouch ordered the Japanese rebels about, quickly and efficiently destroying the Britannian forces as if they were nothing, and then he got a distressing message on the radio, "This is B-Group, we're under attack"

"What's the situation?" Lelouch asked, having been drawn out of a very happy place, enjoying how easily he was winning this fight.

"Well they all ejected safely, but four of us were taken down in a flash,"

"Reinforcements…how many?" Lelouch asked, perturbed at this new development.

"One, just one, it has to be a new model, I've never seen anything like it bef…" the B-Group was reporting in before nothing but static came to the radio.

"Taken out…just one unit…an Elite Unit has taken the field," Lelouch growled as he spoke up on the radio, "N-Group, P-One through Eight, R-Group, pull back to the western exit railway immediately. If you see this new unit you are to only lightly engage it, fire on it to slow it down as you make your retreat and nothing else. I repeat do not engage in actual combat until we have a better grasp of the situation. Q-One, follow R-Group, but stay out of sight. Everybody, report this frame's capabilities, speed, strength, defenses, offenses, anything you notice about it. This is a unit that we cannot underestimate, either because Britannia has developed a seventh generation frame despite all odds against it, or they have fielded a truly exceptional pilot. I repeat do not underestimate this opponent." Lelouch crossed his fingers as he got a better look of the battlefield from his high vantage point, seeing the Japanese rebels following his commands, and then he saw it, a white frame moving at incredible speed, attacking P-Eight. P-Eight was frantically fighting back while retreating, coming up on a building that had received heavy fire from Britannia during the earlier sweeping. "P-Eight, building at seven o'clock, fire on it now, about ten feet off the ground, drop it on the white frame before performing an all out retreat."

"Wha….but what about…" a voice came on the radio.

"Do not worry about that, the building has received heavy damage, there is almost no chance of there being anybody still inside…at least alive. Britannia has practically leveled this building," Lelouch responded, an almost annoyed tone to his voice, "You should recognize the one I'm talking about immediately."

The Knightmare he was commanding turned around and after a second fired on the building Lelouch was talking about, indeed having recognized it immediately, zooming right under it as it fell down to fall on top of the White Frame. Or it would have, if not for the white frame grappling onto a nearby building in a flash with a Slash Harken and pulling itself out of the way. "Sorry, it didn't work," P-Eight transmitted.

"I didn't expect it to, it did provide you time to escape and it provided me with valuable information. Anything else to report about this knightmare?" Lelouch responded as the White Frame resumed it's chase as P-Eight neared the railway.

"It can block bullets, at least from the front, and as you saw it's very agile,"

"Which means we have to surround it to beat it," Lelouch sighed as he began examining the map again, "R-Group! N-Group! Prepare to surround this new enemy! R-Group take up position to the North of the railway, N-Group, take up position to the South, stay hidden until I give the signal, coordinates 47, 76 on your maps is where you should prepare to pincer this frame. P-Eight lure it through that position if you can, P-Seven, P-Six prepare to back up P-Eight in case he's taken out. P-One through P-Five, prepare to assault the remaining Britannian Forces, move to 12, 67 and wait for further orders. Q-One, move to 1, 90 and wait for orders. When the enemy is in position P-Eight, P-Seven, or P-Six, give a signal to N and R-group to attack." After getting confirmation from the rebels Lelouch launched himself down from his vantage point to take up a new position.

"You seem in your element with all this," C.C. commented, watching as he repositioned the blips on his map, "But you seem to be diverting an awful lot of manpower to destroy one machine. Why is that?"

"I see you're waking up now," Lelouch responded as he monitored the rebels communications as he moved to a position far from where the revels were setting up the ambush, "And you have to devote a lot of power if you are to kill a queen without having one yourself….Here we go." Lelouch stopped inside a building as he turned off the Knightmare's motor functions, but leaving everything he cares about still on. He then heard a command to attack coming from P-Eight on his radio and then the sounds of combat.

"This is R-Group, we've pinned the White Frame under the railway, its attempted to retreat now,"

"This is N-Group, we've blocked off the path of escape. The White Frame is currently trapped,"

"Good," Lelouch responded as he marked the information on his map, "P-Six, Seven, and Eight, move to rendezvous with P-One through Five. R-Group, N-Group you have clearance to drop the railway on top of this White Frame if you cannot take it down through gunfire. P-One through Eight, report when you've met up. Q-One, you should be able to see the remaining Britannian Forces from your position. What are they currently doing?"

"They're currently encircling the mobile fortress, they are not moving at the moment," the woman's voice responded.

"Good, P-One through Eight, move forward, they'll be three Knightmares on your left, as you enter the main road," Lelouch stated as he adjusted his blips, "Continue to move forward until you can see the Mobile Fortress, at which point you are to take up hiding."

Lelouch smirked as he began fiddling with another console in the Knightmare, quickly gaining results, "Lloyd! I thought you said you're little toy would win this for us! I'm getting reports that we're being attacking…And they're close to me now!"

"Your majesty, the Lancelot is currently pinned down, the enemy commander appears to be quite skilled. I will order the pilot to retreat and take care of the enemy forces. I fear that they may be informed of this beforehand though."

Lelouch gritted his teeth as he turned on his radio, "N-Group prepare for a sudden attempt to escape, the White Frame is being ordered to retreat. P-One through Eight, prepare for an ambush by the White Frame. When you see it, move towards position 21, 34."

After getting confirmation, and not hearing anything else of interest on the hack into the Britannian communications, he opened up the cockpit, "Well then, time to drop you off, I'm going to enter battle now." Lelouch told C.C. "And I'll be needing the room, and I don't want to worry about dragging you into a bad situation."

"How kind," C.C. scoffed as she kicked Lelouch out of his seat, "I'll take care of it."

Lelouch barely caught onto the seat as C.C. forced him onto the foot elevator and sent him down, "I thought you weren't interested in piloting," Lelouch said composing himself after being considerably surprised at the sudden display of force.

"I'm not, but I doubt you're any good at it, and you're too valuable to let you die from being foolish. What do I need to do?" C.C. asked, settling into the pilot's seat.

"Wait for the White Frame to come by, if it all goes according to plan it should zip past the opening following someone from P-One through Eight. Burst out and open fire on it, at the very least disable it to some degree. If you can get a hold of a part of it do so and then immediately retreat. If you cannot safely do so or attack it then retreat. We'll meet up later. I know the frequency that Knightmare is using so I'll contact you via that. If it gets destroyed can you find your way to Ashford Academy? If so, there's a building nearby I have permanent lodging in," Lelouch stated as he threw up a key card to C.C. barely getting it up there, "The address of the building is on that, show the building manager that card and he'll bring you to the room in question. It's normally used for my more…open activities but I think this is an exception to the norm."

"You seem awfully well prepared for things like this," C.C. commented as she prepared to close the cockpit.

"I just prefer being prepared," Lelouch said with a smug smirk, "And I have money to spare thanks to certain…precautions I took earlier in my life."

"Really," C.C. said, completely unimpressed while closing the cockpit, Lelouch taking the hint and leaving the building, taking a quick look around, and crossing the street, making his way towards the mobile fortress, turning on the radio he transmitted, "I'm taking a risk at the moment, I will be entering radio silence. I urge all units to practice caution after my last orders are finished." And with that he turned his radio off, tossing it to the side, and continued walking through the ruins of the Shinjuku Ghetto.

"Halt who goes there!" a voice demanded, the sound of a gun readying itself coming from behind Lelouch who had walked past several blocks in the ghetto since tossing the radio, Lelouch put his hands in the air in response to the question, "A student? What are you doing out here?"

"I got trapped out here when this urban renewal started," Lelouch said turning around to face the Britannian solder, "May I see your face so I know you're not some terrorist is disguise?"

"If I were you'd all ready be dead,"

"Not necessarily, if I was a terrorist in this situation I'd try and get myself a hostage," Lelouch responded, the solder kept his gun trained on Lelouch but took a hand off it and removed his helmet revealing he was a Britannian underneath. "Ah that's a relief," Lelouch then smirked and activated the Geass, "Follow this order of Lelouch Vi Britannia, take off your uniform and then knock yourself out."

The solder dropped his gun and helmet, saluting Lelouch and began following the order to the letter. After the solder finished and knocked themselves out Lelouch then took up the uniform and went to change into it. Hearing the sound of heavy gunfire and exploding rubble he smirked, _Looks like the final battle against the White Frame has started. I better hurry while the attention is on that._ As soon as he was dressed in the uniform, Lelouch began running towards the mobile fortress, without being stopped by any solder he came across only causing him to smile underneath the disguise of just another solder. He came up to the mobile fortress, finally getting stopped by a guard, which Lelouch quickly took his helmet off and Geassed to let him pass. Entering the fortress Lelouch made his way towards the command center, when he entered he got the attention of everybody in the room, including Clovis La Britannia. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but I bring…sensitive information from the special forces group,"

That simple sentence gained Lelouch the reaction he wanted, Clovis and a rather large man, whose decorations and uniform identified him as a general, both looked rather shocked and shooed everybody else out of the room while turning off the majority of the communication equipment in the room. "You have information…about the poison capsule then?" the general asked.

"Yes I do," Lelouch said as he slightly lifted his helmet, just enough to Geass the man, "Leave the room, keep everybody else from getting near the door until twenty minutes after I leave this room." The general promptly obeyed, much to the surprise of Prince Clovis. Lelouch then turned off all equipment in the room save a few, to listen in on what was going on, hearing that the rebels were being overrun now by the frame called the Lancelot, although it had lost an arm from a frame being identified as the EC, probably meaning Enemy Commander, which was now no where to be seen. Lelouch smiled and said to Clovis, "You will be ordering a cease of all destructive activities in the Ghetto, a retreat of Britannian Knightmare frames, and ordering all troops to assist the injured, Britannian and Japanese."

"You dare presume to order…" Clovis began to say when Lelouch brought out a pistol and aimed it at him, "Very well, I'll do so." Lelouch opened a general frequency while Clovis ordered just that. After which he turned the entire room off, preventing all information from coming in and out of the room. "What next? Shall I sing you a song, or be your opponent in chess?"

"My, that certainly brings back memories," Lelouch said, turning most of the lights off and then tossing his helmet to the side, "We always did used to play Chess didn't we? But I always won, much to your chagrin."

"Bastard, who are you?" Clovis demanded, Lelouch walking into the remaining light, Clovis gasping and leaning forward in his throne in surprise at who he saw.

Lelouch knelt and with a mocking bow and a cocky smirk on his face, "Why I'm surprised you forgot me so easily, Lelouch Vi Britannia, I am back, and I'm here to change everything.

"Lelouch…I'm…I'm so glad you're all right, I heard you had…" Clovis began nervously, fully realizing just how much danger he was in now.

"That is because you never bothered to use your mind like you're supposed to, and clearly still very much fail to use given how easily I overwhelmed you in this battle," Lelouch cut him off, a glare to his eyes as his smirk vanished, "Did you kill my mother?"

"No!" Clovis burst out yelling, trying to push himself back as Lelouch came forward, "I didn't! You have to believe me! I had nothing to do with it! I swear!"

"We will find out soon enough, nobody may lie to my eyes," Lelouch said as he activated his Geass, "You will answer my questions."

After a moment, Clovis calmed and then said, "Yes."

"Did you kill my mother?"

"No,"

"Who did?"

"I don't know,"

"Who would?"

"Second Prince Schneizel, or Second Princess Cornelia…they would know," Clovis responded, Lelouch letting out an annoying breath of air at this answer.

"What is so special about the woman in the capsule?" Lelouch demanded, having almost turned off the Geass.

"That…that is what I want to know…increased regenerative powers, age beyond her appearance…increased reflexes…and something else…something she's hinted at…" Clovis responded, Lelouch turning off his Geass annoyed that he could get nothing else of worth out of Clovis, who then began to become frantic again, "I didn't do it! You have to believe me!"

"I do," Lelouch said temporarily lowering his gun, Clovis breathing a sigh of relief. Then without warning Lelouch closed the distance between them and aimed the gun right between Clovis' eyes, at point blank range. "But that doesn't excuse your crimes here in this ghetto, the same crimes father is guilty of."

"No! I'm still your brother! We may be from different mothers but we're still brothers!" Clovis frantically pleaded for his life.

"I know, but the world never changes when evil is not punished," Lelouch said coldly as he pulled the trigger.

* * *

Wow that's not a bad chapter. I managed to actually change how the battle played out without it sounding too bad. Well I'm getting the hang of writing fanfiction again, was worried this chapter wouldn't turn out too well. Well then time for this chapters questions… 

1) How did you like the revised Lancelot battle? At least what I let you know about it.

2) I had considered having Lloyd leak "Private Kururugi" when Lelouch hacked into the communications. But I decided against it. Good choice? Bad Choice? Why?

3) I'm starting to get my old flair for knowing when to end chapters. Did I end this chapter at a great place or not?

And for those of you who are curious, this chapter was 3630 words long minus the author notes. Now then, come on folks who didn't review, I'm making the reviewing easy for you with the questions there. Submit a review, I do like hearing opinions, why else would I give you some questions to answer to promote reviews?

Ciao for now!

Tis has been a chapter from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos


	3. Meeting with the Witch

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Sunrise, if I did we'd have seen a pilot suit that made Kallen look bigger, not smaller….if you don't get it remind your parents to give you the talk.

* * *

Lelouch grimaced looking down at the crumpled form of the former governor of area eleven. Lelouch tugged at the scarf around Clovis' neck and placed it within the uniform's pocket, a small smirk on his face seeing it had Clovis' blood on it. He then turned around and began to walk out of the room after retrieving his helmet. Before he reached the door his knees suddenly gave out and he fell to the floor, braced himself with his arms and began relieving his stomach of their contents. After a few moments he straightened up and wiped his mouth off with his sleeve, "I guess…I just don't have the constitution for this yet." He walked towards the door where the man who was obviously a general was guarding the door and keeping the hallway clear was. 

"What are you doing here? Get out of this hallway immediately," the man ordered Lelouch, who only smiled, put his helmet back on and responded with a "Of course sir."

Lelouch promptly made his way out of the hallway and towards the exit of the mobile fortress, giving short answers to any questions he was asked about what was going on, none of which ever revealed any real information about the situation. Once he was out of the mobile fortress he quickly made his way towards the nearest exit of the Shinjuku Ghetto leading to the settlement. He began to walk up a dark ramp heading out of the Ghetto, unwilling to remove his disguise until he was sure he was alone and unwatched, then he heard a familiar voice, the voice of the red Glasgow pilot, "What is a solder doing just walking out of the Shinjuku Ghetto by himself?"

Lelouch gave an annoyed "Tch," before turning his head ever so slightly to get a look behind him, quite confident his identity would remain hidden he answered, "Q-One, I expected you would get out unharmed."

"Q-One…you were the voice, why would a…" she began to say before Lelouch cut her off.

"So it is an effective disguise," Lelouch mused, turning to look completely at her, "Then again, I shouldn't be surprised. It was certainly effective enough to get into Prince Clovis' command center."

"What…wait…did you order the…" the woman began to ask before being cut off again by Lelouch.

"Yes I was, I ordered the cease-fire," he said, a cocky tone to his voice, "Would you have preferred I hadn't?"

"No…that's not what I was saying," the woman began to stammer out, Lelouch smiling ever so slightly at the situation at hand.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"…What's yours," the woman demanded in response.

"Hardly important, but if you do require a name…you may call me Zero," Lelouch responded, then crossing his arms he continued, "But I suppose that's not good enough for you is it?"

"Zero…huh?" the woman confirmed, "I'm Karen."

"I suppose that'll be all I can get for now, I'm rather surprised you gave me that much," Lelouch chuckled, then he performed a somewhat elaborate bow before he continued on to say, "Expect me to contact you at another time. I suspect we both have much work to do to get out of here unnoticed." Karen paused for a second, and then nodded her head in agreement; then she ran up the ramp and vanished from sight. Lelouch sighed as he walked up the ramp onto the fairly deserted street above and looked around for a place to remove the uniform. Not finding one he took off his helmet and made his way towards the downtown area of the settlement, avoiding large crowds. Slowly making his way towards a large apartment building, walking in he moved towards the front desk and a worried looking broad shouldered (and stomached) balding male manager…and said, "So the costume works?"

After a few moments the manager started laughing, "Lelouch, that's an absolutely clever disguise you have there. You had me thinking you were a real solder for a second…that would explain the prisoner get-up of your friend. You putting on some kind of play at school?"

"No, she's from a theater company, at least if we're talking about the same person now, green hair right?" Lelouch asked as the manager got out a key and handed it to Lelouch.

"Yep, got here about and hour ago. Your girlfriend?"

"No, nothing like that…a partner in crime you could say," Lelouch answered with a smirk, taking the key and then began heading towards an elevator.

"Awww, and here I thought I finally found out your type," the manager laughed out, "Oh well. I figured you'd be more secretive if it was that sort of thing, but can't blame me for asking."

Lelouch took the elevator up a couple of floors, and as soon as the elevator opened up he began hurrying down the hallway towards a room, using the key and opened the door to the room. "You're late," C.C.'s voice came from the bedroom, "I've been waiting for an hour."

"I know, I heard from the manager," Lelouch said, ripping off his helmet and carrying it with him to the bedroom, seeing C.C. lying back on the bed, arms spread across it, her legs dangling over the side, "Made yourself comfortable I see."

"Of course, I didn't know how long you were going to be gone," C.C. replied, "Besides I can assume this is where you want me staying."

"Of course not, at least not permanently. It would be suspicious if I intended that…no I'm working on permanent lodgings right now. If I could trust you to keep out of sight I could bring you onto school grounds easily…attending the school would be a difficult task because of tutelage costs and background checks…" Lelouch said, the last half of the sentence more him talking to himself than anything else.

"Why ever would I want to go to school? It's not like I don't know everything they could teach me all ready," C.C. said while sitting up, "It'd be like asking you to go back to preschool."

"Well it would be a most effective strategy to keep you hidden," Lelouch responded.

"A purloined letter," C.C. stated rested her chin on her right elbow which was resting on her right knee, "Effective, but it can horribly blow up in one's face."

"True, but I suspect only a select few know what you look like, even fewer would be looking for you, am I correct?" Lelouch asked with a smirk as he began removing the body armor of the solder's uniform, "And a good bit of chaos is about to erupt thanks to my finishing move in the Ghetto."

"Your finishing move?"

Lelouch removed the scarf from the uniform's pocket, "Killing Clovis La Britannia." He went to a closet and removed a spare school uniform he had stashed away in it, "It is sure to keep Britannia busy and concentrating on other things than finding you for quite some time." Lelouch walked into the bathroom with his spare school uniform, beginning to change into it while out of sight of C.C and out of the solder jumpsuit, and apparently his school uniform which he had been wearing under it.

"So tell me, Lelouch, how is it that you can just afford to permanently rent this room out?" C.C. asked, standing up and began walking towards the bathroom.

"Initially it was gambling on various games, now…lets just say gambling is just a hobby of mine for some extra money," Lelouch chuckled, "And of course to divert attention from myself. No one would ever expect a compulsive gambler, let alone a child, to have his hands in as many things as I do." He turned around having gotten his school pants on, to catch C.C. leaning against the bathroom doorframe watching him, Lelouch stood there for a second before sighing and continuing putting his school uniform on, "Well don't say I didn't try to be decent."

"What sort of things?"

"Enough to make me fairly well off, but not noticeable to the nobles to be viewed as a threat or possible title," Lelouch answered simply, having finished getting dressed.

"You are a member of the Royal Family are you not? Lelouch Vi Britannia,"

"Former member to be more precise, I'm supposed to be dead," Lelouch answered, "Killed during the invasion of Japan.

"And your goal? To regain your position?" C.C. asked, a slight knowing smirk crossing her face.

"No," Lelouch answered simply, wiping the smirk off C.C.'s face, "I have two goals. Destroy Britannia, and find my mother's killer."

"Destroy Britannia? Why would you do that when you could control it?"

"I…have my reasons," Lelouch answered, somewhat reluctantly, "What did you do with the Knightmare? Or that arm you stole from the white machine."

"I hid them both well," C.C. replied, straightening up and walking back into the bedroom.

"Good enough, I'll look into finding a proper place for you to hide, until then feel free to make use of the room," Lelouch said as he walked out as well, but before he left the room altogether he turned to C.C. and asked, "Tell me, would my power…this Geass have any limits?"

"Most likely, the power of the king differs from person to person, the restrictions would naturally differ as well. But you'll learn about them in time,"

"I see…you can't use it can you?" Lelouch asked, getting a look of annoyance from C.C., "That's explains much. I'll tell the manager you'll be staying, that you're from the Britannian homeland, and I'll tell him you're name is Celes Chere. That should help with anything that might come up. Unless of course you made something else up."

"No, that'll be fine," C.C. replied, "Celes Chere…C.C., an interesting choice for you to expand my initials with."

"It's easy to remember," Lelouch answered with a smirk, "So would attending the Ashford Academy be too against your preferences?"

"Why are you so for the idea?"

"Among other things it would make it easy for us to get in touch without looking suspicious, and like I have said, it would make you look less suspicious," Lelouch explained while walking over to the bed. He knelt down and took out a gym bag from it and packed the military uniform and the used school uniform into it, and then stood back up to prepare to leave.

"Where do you get this stuff?" C.C. remarked.

"You'd be surprised how often I've hidden stuff like this, so are you going to answer my question?" Lelouch asked, sticking the scarf he took from Clovis in the bag as well.

"Very well, I suppose I can put up with it," C.C. answered as Lelouch smiled, "We'll talk about a background tomorrow. You will have to hack into the government computers."

"I know, and yes, we'll talk about who you are tomorrow. I'll be back around five P.M. tomorrow," Lelouch replied as he left the room, walking towards the elevator, taking back down to the lobby, a smirk on his face the entire way. When he reached the lobby he motioned for the manager to come over, as soon as the manager complied Lelouch said, "In case she forgot to mention it her name is Celes Chere, she'll be staying here a few days while she finds her own place, she just moved here from the mainland. Can I trust you'll make sure she's all right?"

"Of course my boy, you pay us good money to keep that room open, least we could do is help a friend of yours," the manager replied.

"Thanks, but I will say this, she's the loner type, so she'll probably appreciate her privacy," Lelouch continued, "I'll transfer more funds to the account so make sure she eats as well. Have a good day." And with that Lelouch walked out with his gym bag, and made his way to a large, and very expensive looking collection of buildings, just as a very loud bell rang, "Now this is a good day," Lelouch chuckled as he walked onto the grounds of the place, "School let out just as I got back."

Lelouch made his way over to a large building, set off to the side of the largest building, "Le-Louch!" came a harsh female voice from behind him.

"Ah Shirley," Lelouch said turning around to see a orange-red head in a female uniform walking over to him, "I didn't miss anything did I?"

"Where were you? Rivalz came back on his own and…"

"I fell into that truck that did the hit-and-run, it took me a while to get back after I managed to get out of it," Lelouch answered while shrugging his shoulder, "Took me longer because I decided to get a change of clothes before coming back, my other uniform was torn up pretty badly. I'm sorry, did I make you worry Shirley"

"So that's what's in the bag," Shirley answered, and then shook her head, "No, I guess not. You're not the type to get yourself in trouble." She then made a grab for the bag Lelouch was hiding his solder uniform in, "I'll fix it for you okay? Consider it my apology for yelling at you."

Lelouch pivoted slightly to keep it from Shirley's hands, "Don't worry about it Shirley. I was planning on throwing it away after," Lelouch said, Shirley getting a pouty look on her face.

"Come on Lulu, I'll fix it up for you," Shirley, a little bit more insistent this time, then she got a suspicious look on her face, "You were gambling weren't you? And you don't want anybody to know about it."

"Now that's silly, I'm not exactly secretive about gambling am I?" Lelouch said scratching the back of his head, "And it's not like I'd do anything dangerous right?"

"Come on Lulu, I just want to be nice and make my behavior up to you," Shirley tried pleading, Lelouch toying with the idea of using Geass on her to make her leave, but decided he didn't want to use it on his friends.

"Fine, but you have to let me wash it first," Lelouch conceded, and as he said that last part brought up his hand and raised his index finger, the typically 'okay but I have a condition' pose.

"Okay. Are you going to go see Nunnally?" Shirley asked, "She was worried about you when you didn't show up for lunch today."

"Of course, but thanks for reminded me," Lelouch said as he turned around to run off, waving behind him at Shirley.

Lelouch walked into a grand two story entry hall, with a grand staircase in front of him leading to a wing on either side of the building. Lelouch took a turn to the right, staying on the first and walked towards a room in the right wing of the building. Opening the door he called out, "Good afternoon, Nunnally, Sayako-san."

* * *

And I think I'll end it right here for now. Let you wonder if I kept his relationship with his sister the same or not….yes I am evil, why thank you for noticing. Well this chapter was pretty hard to write, not sure if I did it too well, oh well, I was branching into entirely new territory the entire way. Well I don't really have time to give it another goal, bloody college essays. Well now its time for me to give you those darling little questions to help you get ideas for what to put in a review. 

1) What do you think of the story thus far? Especially this chapter that consisted of mostly new material?

2) My older readers, back from my Zelda fanfiction, would know this, but I'll ask you, my new readers from the Code Geass section. Do you think I kept the relationship between Lelouch and Nunnally the same? If not, what do you think I did?

3) What kinds of things do you think Lelouch was referring to when he was talking about where he was getting his money with C.C?

And that's all of them. Now push that review button or you might find a tall green haired man with an orange-complex….wait I mean inferiority-complex, under your desk. Ciao for now.

Tis has been a chapter from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos


End file.
